1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the transportation of shipping containers, and in particular, corrugated crates, and more specifically, to high durability legs for crates, or the pallets on which crates are transported and stored, and particularly to legs having a plurality of feet formed of corrugated paper optionally spiral wound, and interleaved with plywood, fiberboard, or the like, and optionally with a impact absorbing material such as foam.
2. Background of the Invention
Wooden pallets and corrugated pallets that followed have historically been made with 4″ legs to accommodate the forks that lift the pallet. The standard started with the use of 2″×4″ standard lumber. Pallets are now manufactured in a variety of ways. Rather than using lumber, strips of corrugated have been glued together to form feet and then glued to a top and bottom pad. However, the corrugated feet loose their strength and form when subjected to water, as for example, during a rainstorm and are subject to being deformed when struck by the forks of a fork lift or when a crate is pushed rather than being lifted and moved.
There is a need to avoid the use of softwood in shipping containers due to the associated problem of infestations. The cost of fumigating or otherwise rendering wood safe for international shipping, or disposing of wood is not merely an inconvenience, but is costly. There is also a need for a pallet having the durability of wood and the convenience of corrugated board.
Another problem that has been encountered is the tendency for feet to be torn from the container during shipping of a container and/or lateral movement of the container.